Ojos diferentes, descubriendo al ninja interno
by Darkan89
Summary: WBL. El hermano mellizo de Harry es nombrado el niño que vivio, mientras que harry parece no tener magia. harry decide viajar en busqueda de parientes.


LOS PERSONAJES DE HARRY POTTER Y NARUTO NO ME PERTENCEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE SUS INGENIOSOS AUTORES.

El 31 de julio de 1980 la familia Potter incremento su numero gracias a dos bebes recién nacidos, Harry James Potter y Lucas Darío Potter; Lucas era el menor de los dos mellizos, su pelo marrón rojizo y sus ojos marrones como los de su padre. Harry era todo lo contrario, sus ojos eran totalmente diferentes, uno no tenia color y el otro era rojo y tenia una forma extraña en el, y su pelo era negro y rebelde como el de su padre.

Desde que nacieron James prefirió siempre a Lucas mientras Harry se concentraba en su vida y en observar las cosas que sucedían a su alrededor.

Un año más tarde James y Lily llevaron a los mellizos para realizarles un examen para ver su nivel de magia.

"Lily, James me temo que Harry es un squib, pero sus ojos son algo que nadie había visto en años" les comento Dumbledore al ver los resultados del examen.

Desde ese día, James se distancio aun más de Harry permitiéndole a Lucas todo lo que quería. A Harry obviamente no le importaba porque era feliz viendo las cosas que la naturaleza le ofrecía.

Con los acontecimientos de la noche de Halloween de 1981, Lily sintió que había cosas que nadie podría comprender o enterarse; desde ese momento Harry entendió que en su familia él siempre estaría en segundo lugar pero su madre lo seguiría queriendo como en el primer momento en que lo vio.

A la edad de 6 años, Lucas y James se dedicaban a volar y hacer bromas, mientras Harry descubría que podía hacer cosas que otros desearían hacer y le ayudaba a los elfos domésticos a realizar sus tareas.

El día de su cumpleaños numero 11, James organizo una gran fiesta para Lucas invitando a muchas familias amigas y al resto de los merodeadores. Mientras todos se divertían, Harry los miraba desde su habitación preguntándose que seria de él si no tuviese el amor de su madre, en ese momento un halcón entro por la ventana y se poso en el hombro derecho de Harry.

"¿De donde vienes Hades?" le pregunto Harry a su compañero desde hace tres años.

_FLASHBACK_

_Harry se encontraba paseando por las cercanías del bosque que se encuentra detrás de su hogar. Mientras caminaba pensaba en que haría cuando su hermano y su padre no estuvieran en casa, en ese momento encontró una cría de halcón junto a un árbol que estaba por se atacado por una acromantula salvaje._

_Al ver esto Harry subió lo mas rápido a un árbol cercano y de allí salto dándole una patada en la cabeza a la acromantula, matándola de un golpe y salvando a la cría de halcón; entonces Harry decidió llevarla a la casa y cuidarla hasta que pudiera volar, para eso le puso un nombre. Desde ese día Harry formo un vínculo con Hades, el halcón que salvo de la acromantula._

END FLASHBACK

El halcón emitió un pequeño chillido como queriendo responder 'cazando para alimentarme'. Harry le acariciaba la cabeza y al mismo tiempo observaba como todos se divertían volando en escobas y jugando quidditch. Mientras él estaba distraído, su madre y Remus fueron hasta su habitación para ver que estaba haciendo.

Lily y Remus entraron lenta y sigilosamente en la habitación de Harry y se encontraron con él tirado en la cama con los ojos cerrados pero con marcas de lagrimas que habían corrido por su rostro y a Hades que estaba posado en la cabecera de la cama del pequeño observando vingilante a cualquier movimiento que hubiese en la habitacion.

"Lily no creo que Harry se sienta muy bien, tú sabes que él te ama pero presiento que el no obtener más que uno o dos regalos por año y ver que su hermano obtiene muchos genera que crea que se olvidaron que existe" le dijo Remus al oído

"Moony ¿Qué debería de hacer?, si fuera por mi Harry haría lo que quisiera pero James lo trata peor de lo que los Malfoy tratan a un elfo domestico y me preocupa que mi niño vaya a irse de casa odiándome por no protegerlo" dijo Lily en lagrimas

"Lily, yo le he escuchado hablar de artes marciales y he visto como trepa arboles como si caminara normalmente. Deberias permitir que haga lo que le gusta y dándole tu apoyo él sabra que puede volver a esta casa tranquilamente sin dudarlo y sin pensar en tomar sus cosas y escaparse" le comento Remy (como le dice Harry desde que aprendió a hablar a los 3 años de edad)

"Ma este año quiero quedarme aquí para aprender artes marciales, tu sabes que Remy me va a revisar si estoy bien; quiero estar un año sin tener que soportar a mi hermano y a mi padre pero debes saber que me gustaría poder ir contigo el año que viene, conocer chicos o chicas de mi edad, hacer amigos y quien sabe conocer lo que significa enamorarse" dijo Harry en un tono que lograron escuchar bien pero tampoco muy alto pues estaba cansado

"Mejor lo hablamos mas tarde cariño, puede ser que Dumbledore consiga algo para que puedas estar conmigo en Hogwarts pero ahora descansa tranquilo que podras abrir tus regalos cuando despiertes en un par de horas y podremos hablar de este tema tranquilos" dijo Lily antes de darle un beso en la frente.

Luego de ese beso, Remus y Lily se dirigieron al comedor desde donde ella se transporto a la oficina del profesor Dumbledore para hablar de las habilidades de Harry mientras Remus estaba en la fiesta hablando con los invitados. Mientras todos los de afuera estaban entretenidos, Harry soñaba con la noche en la que Voldemort fue detenido, la verdad es que Lucas no había tenido nada que ver con la derrota del anteriormente mencionado pues el espíritu de un zorro de nueve colas estaba presente en ese momento y en esa habitación cuando Tom Riddle utilizo la maldición asesina en Harry, por medio de la cual el espíritu fue absorbido por el cuerpo del pequeño de ojos raros y marcando a Lucas con una cicatriz que formaba las letras LV; Harry se despertó de ese sueño todo transpirado y agitado pero se fue calmando al ver que nada había cambiado y, si fuera por él, nada cambiaría.

Mientras tanto Lily se encontraba entrando al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechizeria, Dumbledore la vio entrar y fue a su encuentro.

"¿Qué haces por aquí Lily?" preguntaron Dumbledore y McGonagal al mismo tiempo

"Venia a hablar contigo Albus pero te puedes quedar si quieres Minerva pues te vendría bien saber lo que es capaz de hacer mi pequeño de ojos raros" les respondió Lily mientras pensaba en todo lo que podía hacer su pequeñín y lo muy orgullosa que estaba de él.

"Pues dinos de que se trata" le pidió Albus

"Pues miren, lo he visto trepar arboles como si estuviera caminando, puede caminar sobre cualquier superficie y en cualquier ángulo, hace 3 años diseño su atuendo de entrenamiento y me pidió que le pusiera un hechizo para que solo el pudiera sentir el peso que le iba aumentando de a poco; esto llevo a aumentar su velocidad, fuerza y masa muscular. Ademas parece que con su ojo rojo puede ver cosas que solo una persona con capacidad de detectar magia apenas sentiría. Todo esto y muchas cosas mas" les comento Lily muy orgullosa de su hijo mayor

"¿Lo que usted quiere señora Potter es ver si podemos permitirle a Harry estudiar algunos de nuestros cursos y perfeccionar sus habilidades? Si fuera asi necesitaría que lo trajeras aquí para ver en persona lo que puede hacer pero ya te podría decir que la magia de Harry fue sustituida por algo llamado CHAKRA" dijo Dumbledore

Lily al escuchar que Albus sospechaba que lo que le había pasado a su hijo mayor era una sustitución que hace siglos que no sucedia pero se sabia que a las personas que les sucedió fueron fuertes, independientes y respetados, se despidió de ellos diciéndoles que volveria con Harry cuando él se despertara para que les diera una pequeña demostración de sus habilidades.

_2 horas mas tarde…_

"Albus, he vuelto y he traido a mi pequeño conmigo" dijo Lily al entrar en la oficina del director

Al escuchar esto Albus entro a la habitacon seguido por Minerva, ellos esperaban ver a un pequeño niño pero en su lugar se encontraron con un jovencito bastante alto para su edad.

Durante las siguientes dos horas Harry les demostró algunas de las cosas que podía hacer; ellos le vieron caminar por las paredes, moverse de un lugar a otro en pocos segundos, levantar el peso de los tres juntos, entre otras cosas.

"Harry, si tu quisieras podrías venir a estudiar cuatro de nuestras materias además yo te podría conseguir algunos libros y pergaminos para que mejores tus habilidades" le dijo Dumbledore asombrado por lo que podía hacer pero también con ganas de poder conocer mas acerca de su vida.

Harry se quedo tan asombrado que lo único que pudo fue asentir con la cabeza y sonreir.

Durante los años anteriores Harry había practicado diferentes artes marciales pero en lugar de pelear dejaba pasar las cosas como si no hubiesen ocurrido y a todas las bromas de su hermano, padre y tio Sirius les respondia con una gran sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación en la que se encontraban. Ademas de estudiar artes marciales, Harry se intereso en aprender japonés y una de sus profesores decidió enseñarle; desde el primer dia que tuvieron clases de japonés Harry fue avanzando rápidamente, llegando a dominar el idioma en tres años.

**1ro de Septiembre**

Harry y Lily llegaron al colegio dos horas antes que arribaran los alumnos porque como él no tiene magia no puede pasar por la barrera que lleva a la plataforma 9¾ pero durante ese tiempo Harry pensaba aprovecharlo leyendo los libros que le correspondía a las 5 materias que tomaria además de hablar con el director Dumbledore sobre su dormitorio. Lo primero que hizo al llegar al castillo fue dirigirse al despacho del director.

"Pase" dijo Dumbledore desde su escritorio

"Buenos días Dumbledore-sama" le saludo el joven que entraba a la oficina

"Buenas Harry, sospecho que debemos hablar sobre tu horario y tus acomodaciones para dormir" inquirió Albus al verlo

"Si profesor, lo que mas me preocupa es que nadie me acepte en su dormitorio o en clase; por una vez quisiera tener amigos y llevarme bien con personas de mi edad" contesto Harry en tono algo triste por no saber que pasaría.

"No te preocupes que viviras en el mismo departamento que tu madre y nadie debería discriminarte por ser diferente además me atrevi a hacer investigaciones y resulta que los genes que generaron esas diferencias vienen del lado de tu madre; lo que pasa es que la familia Evans se genero al casarse Lucinda Uchiha con Mark Hyūga, ambos pertenecientes a la rama Inglesa de sus respectivos clanes, esos genes estuvieron dormidos por varias generaciones solo presentándose en una de tus tias, quien solo podía usar el Sharingan que puede ser usado por todos los de la familia Uchiha, mientras tu presentas no solo el Sharingan sino también el Byakugan" le dijo Albus pero antes que Harry pudiera contestar agrego "Debes saber que solo podras estar aquí este año, luego deberas ir a vivir con tu tía y tu primo Sasuke, ambos pertenecientes ahora al clan Uchiha, pero no te preocupes que tu madre ya lo sabe pues fue ella quien recibió la carta de su hermana menor".(Sasuke es 2 años mas chico que Harry; Harry e Itachi tienen la misma edad pero Itachi es 2 meses mas grande)

"Entonces debería tratar de aprender todo lo posible en este año para no quedar mal cuando llegue allí" le comento Harry antes de despedirse e irse de la oficina

Cuando los alumnos llegaron Harry estaba preparado para que lo ignoraran pero las cosas no sucedieron como el pensaba que sucederían. Antes de empezar el sorteo para las casas un par de chicas se le acercaron para conocerlo.

"Hola, ¿Por qué no viniste en el tren como todos?" dijeron juntas

"Hola lo que pasa es que según estudios que me realizaron yo no tengo magia pero debo estar aquí porque mi madre trabaja aquí, mi hermano comienza a estudiar este año y no hay nadie que me pueda cuidar en casa. No les pregunte cuales son sus nombre" les contesto Harry

"Me llamo Susan Bones" contesto la pelirroja

"Y yo Hannah Abbot" dijo la otra chica

"Encantodo en conocerles, me llamo Harry Potter y me gustaría saber si podemos ser amigos" dijo Harry sin saber como reaccionarían

"Por nuestra parte no hay problema Harry, además nos gustaría saber que cosas te gustan y no nos importa que no puedas hacer magia pues nosotras no creemos que seamos superiores por tener esa capacidad" le contestaron y comentaron las dos al mismo tiempo

Durante los 30 minutos anteriores al sorteo estuvieron hablando y llegaron a hacerse buenos amigos. Despues del sorteo de casas Harry fue a la casa de Ravenclaw junto a otros 5 alumnos mientras su hermano fue a Gryffindor con sus dos amigos, Neville Longboton y Ron Weasley, y Hannah y Susan fueron a Hufflepuf.

Al dia siguiente Harry se desperto temprano para hacer su ejercicios rutinarios antes de ir a desayunar y adquirir su horario de clases. Cuando estaba entrando al gran Comedor fue atacado por su hermano y sus amigos pero ninguno de sus insultos, golpes o hachizos pudo tocarlo mientras que él pudo golpear lugares para dejarlos paralizados por unos 15 minutos sin mucho esfuerzo, todo gracias al BYAKUGAN; luego de lo sucedido entró al gran comedor y se ruenio con sus amigas Hannah y Susan para ir a su primer clase de pociones.

"Buenos dias alumnos, en esta clase no habra nada de tontos mivimientos de varita. Quieron que me produzcan la pocion que se encuentra en el pizarron" les anuncio el profesor Severus Snape.

Harry que estaba solo pues nadia habia querido hacer equipo con él y sus amigas estaban juntas. Snape lo estuvo observando y vio que su pocion seguia al pie de la letra las instrucciones y que Harry no tocaba la cuchara para mezclar los ingredientes pero parecia moverse por si sola, lo unico extraño fue la posicion de las manos del chico.

"Señor Potter me gustaria hablar con usted despues de clase" le dijo Severus.

"No hay problema preofesor, solo tengo un par mas de clases y luego el resto del dia libre. Aqui tiene la pocion" le dijo Harry entregandole una muestra de la pocion recien envasada.

Saliendo de clase de pociones, Harry fue lo mas rapido posible hasta el aula de Estudios Muggle. Al llegar alli se encontró con la puerta cerrada y sin ningun otro alumno en las cercanias; en ese momento recordo que tenia los libros y pergaminos que le enseñarian cosas sobre sus habilidades. Durante los siguientes 5 minutos Harry se concentro en aprenderse los movimientos de manos necesarios para los jutsus elementales.

Las clases le resultaban facil a Harry, la mayor parte del tiempo lo ocupaba para aprender los jutsus que, gracias al Sharingan, resultaban faciles para aprender.

Los meses pasaron y, mientras Harry leia libros y papiros sobre el chakra y las diferentes habilidades ninja, Lucas junto con sus amigos le hacian bromas a todos los que estuviesen en su contra pero tambien se habian encontrado investigando sobre Nicolas Flamel y su Piedra Filosofal.

Al finalizar el año Harry habia aprendido lo basico que enseñan en la academia de ninjas y algunas cosas de niveles avanzados, mientras su hermano y amigos habian sido premiados con puntos extras ganando de esa manera la copa de las casas y la de quidditch para la casa de Gryffindor; a Harry no le importaba pues sabia que no tendria que soportar a su hermano por bastante tiempo, tanto que tal vez no lo volveria a ver hasta que terminase de cursar Hogwarts.

_ESTOY PONIENDO EN ADOPCION TODAS MIS HISTORIAS, YA QUE POR LA FALTA DE TIEMPO LIBRE NO HE PODIDO CONTINUARLAS._

_ESPERO LOS CONTACTOS POR LAS ADOPCIONES._


End file.
